Life Support
by imagineinsilence
Summary: Dan meet the love of his life, Phil Lester, after a month of him being away.


"Dan? Dan!" echoed Phil's faint voice from a few yards away. His voice weaved through the trees, carried by the wind, and hit my ear drums like a sweet sigh of relief. Everything about him made me feel safe. I felt so vulnerable during the month he went away. But he was back now. That's all that mattered.

"Phil! Phil, I'm over here!" I flailed my arms in the air, gesturing wildly, waving like mad man, bobbing up and down on the spot so he could find me easily and quickly. I couldn't waste a single moment.

Suddenly, a mighty roar sounded from amidst the trees and Phil was slowly revealed, climbing out of a small cluster of bushes. He used his hand as sword and swiped the bushes away, slow motion, making adorable "hiiiyaah!" and "woosh" sounds as he exaggerated his great struggle to finally reach me. I giggled at him as he contorted his body into some kind of karate stance. He grinned at me, tongue poking through his teeth. His eyes were full of love. As where mine.

Phil tripped out of the thicket, sprinted towards me and embraced me in his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he clung to my waist. It was perfect. I was so happy to be back in his arms. The feel and look of his glowing, pale skin, the smell of Raspberry Kiss shower gel that he never decided to change, the fabric of his favourite, red checked shirt on my finger tips, the shine of his ebony hair, the way he hugged me. Everything was just perfect and I was going to make sure it would stay that way.

I placed my forehead on his and cupped his smooth, clear face in my shaking hands. I beamed, unable to contain it. Even a tear slipped down my face. I quickly covered my hand with my sleeve and wiped away the tear on my cheek, still smiling so wide that it hurt.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry, Dan!" he said shocked, a look of genuine worry on his face.

"Its fine, Phil," I chuckled, "They're happy tears…"

"Oh…well that's okay then," laughed Phil. His smile made another tear fall from my loving eyes. Suddenly, Phil expression turned intense. His icy blue eyes stared deep into mine, flickering every so often to my lips as he bit softly into his own. Not wasting a second, I slammed my lips against his. His kiss was sweet, intense, deep, loving. Our lips moved in perfect unison, my hands sliding up his neck and into his silky, thick hair.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, darling!" he gently pushed my lips off his, and smiled "We've got stuff to do! Have you got the tent?"

"Yep!" I said excitedly.

"Good! Let's go then," Phil took my hand and we started running through the forest towards the space we planned to camp.

I felt so free. My spirit soared as if my soul was being lifted out my body. I was so happy as the wind wipped through my hair and the sound of Phil's laughs caressed in my ears, like a beautiful angel's song.

Finally, we came to our open space and started pitching the tent.

"Not long now, Phil," I could barely contain my excitement, I felt like I was going to burst.

"I know! I'm so excited!" giggled Phil, hopping around, plunging the pegs into the ground,

"Did you bring everything I told you?"

"Right here," I said, swinging the backpack off my shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Phil beamed and clapped his hands a few times.

And so we pitched our tent and started out special night together. We sat in the warmth of each other under nine or ten blankets, plenty of pillows, all the cuddly toys we have lying around the flat and ate popcorn and maltesers as we filed through the mail fans has sent us.

"I can't believe the amount of stuff we get," said Phil, transfixed on the large package in his hand, fiddling with the wrapping paper, tongue lolling out.

"Yeah, they must really love us," I laughed.

Phil stopped with trying to open the package. He slowly turned his head and stared at me intensely, biting his lip.

"What is it, Phil?" I ask, furrowed brow.

"I really wanna say something…but you're gonna laugh at me for being cheesy," he smiled nervously.

"Just say it, idiot," I laughed, pushing him gently, sneaking a little wink at him.

"It's just," he paused, piercing me with his icy blue eyes, "Our fans must really love us…but they could never love us as much as I love you,"

My cheeks flushed a deep shade of burning red. I giggled foolishly, turning and hiding my face beneath my fringe, "Shut up, Phil," I laughed.

"But it's true," he placed his hand on my shoulder and let his fingers lingering and travel up my neck and under my chin. He turned my head, tilted it and looked longingly into my eyes. I stared back at him, in awe. He was so beautiful. There was so much passion in his eyes. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Phil," I paused, drawing in a slow breath, "I think it's time,"

Phil's eyes became wide and he froze. But after a moment, his face broke into a beautiful, beaming smile across his face. I began to grin back at him but before my lips could form, Phil took them for himself. He slammed his lips lovingly against mine. He held my face in his hands, gently moving them up and through my hair, gently tangling and entwining it between his fingers. What was beautiful about this kiss is that it was not just a hot, sexual kiss. It was deep. Our lips didn't move with each others. I lips just joined and bonded. It was the kind of kiss you share with a person you love that haven't seen in months. It was truly beautiful.

He pulled away slowly and looked deep into my eyes. He smile was so wide and perfect, even with his slightly crooked teeth and all the more perfect with his tongue poking between them.

"I love you so much, Daniel Howell,"

"I love you too, Philip Lester,"

*

"So what have we got here then?"

"Well they've gathered up some information and evidence from the scene, but it seems that the death was a suicide,"

Two police officers stood behind a line of police tape, shooing away passersby away from the graveyard. Behind them were many police cars and an ambulance. People bustled around; investigating the scene and collecting all the information they could to completely identify the cause of death.

"Oh, what a shame," frowned the first police officer.

"I know. It was a young lad too. It's such a pity,"

"What was his name?"

"Daniel Howell. According to them," He gestured with his thumb behind him, "He overdosed on all the pills he could get his hands on. They found a bag full of the empty bottles nearby,"

"How awful. Do they know the reason behind it?"

"Well, the kid had a history of depression. But his flat mate was killed just last month. Car crash, you see. Phillip Lester, I think his name was. They think it's what drove him to do it,"

"What makes them think that?"

"They found the body in a tent next to his flat mate's grave. Looks like he wanted to be with him in his final moments of life…"

And he did. Because from the very moment Daniel Howell met the angel that was Phillip Lester, he knew from the beginning that he wanted to die by this man's side. He knew that Phil was the ticket to his eternal happiness. And he was right. Phil Lester saved Dan Howell's life. So how an earth could Dan even think about living his life without Phil by his side? He couldn't function without him. He needed him. Phil was Dan's life support. And what happens when you pull the plug? Death is imminent.

But really sad thing about the life of Daniel Howell was the one regret he would hold for the rest of his after life:

He wished he'd done it sooner.


End file.
